


围裙与香蕉派（耀米）

by Secrets



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secrets/pseuds/Secrets
Summary: pwp，设定大耀小米。是耀米耀米耀米重复三遍！现代paro周末日常总裁耀x小少爷米这个米比较浪
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	围裙与香蕉派（耀米）

自打阿尔弗雷德和王耀同居开始，前者就正式进入了被后者圈养的日子，平日里饭来张口衣来伸手的，小皇帝一般被伺候着。约莫是年长者总觉着自个儿啃了块嫩草——还是镶金边的那种——变着法地对金发大男孩好。这不，连人实习单位也给人开了小灶，直接把他提溜到自家公司里当个小助理。人王总又怕他这心尖尖小宝贝儿受委屈，亲自带了去报道——就差没在脑门上写上“我的人谁敢欺负”几个大字。

——这几个字儿约摸还是大写加粗再加上几个感叹号的那种。

亲眼目睹了王总一脸“我把我祖宗托付给你了你和你手下的要是敢给他使绊儿你们也不好过”对部门经理交待的小职员不禁发出了“真是色令智昏”的感慨。

眼瞅着王耀马不停蹄地就要把好端端一大小伙子、蓝星未来的希望给养成朵娇花了，被养的阿尔弗雷德本人倒是不太在意这个，反而还挺开心。用他的话来讲就是“耀耀愿意养我那是因为他爱我，反正hero是不可能跟他分开的……破产？不会的我相信耀……假设？没事儿，大不了回家吃老头子的去”。

行吧，家里有钱是真的能够为所欲为所欲为所欲为所欲为……的。

不过阿尔弗雷德也心疼自家这位拼命三郎。他自己么，是个享乐的性子，上面又有个哥哥顶着继承家业，虽说打小成绩也很是出挑，可终归是个被宠大的，玩乐法子一套接着一套。可人王总跟他差不多倒了个个儿：身为家里长子，自然是要挑起担子撑着家里头；下面又有几个弟弟妹妹时不时闹出点幺蛾子让老大给人在后面擦屁股。

这可不行，我还想着跟他一起变老了之后去周游世界呢。

某日阿尔弗雷德趁着王总抱着他午睡时，偷偷拔掉了那人头上一根白头发后如是想着。

然而，作为优秀的富N代纨绔子弟，他，阿尔弗雷德·废人状态·琼斯，抓破了脑袋都想不出来要怎么给这位劳心劳力的王大总裁缓解压力。

有道是“有问题，问○度/谷○”，阿尔弗雷德噼里啪啦地在搜索引擎上输入了“如何给自己的男朋友解压”几个字——跟他同病相怜的小姑娘小伙子不少，下面的回答倒是大同小异：什么“多陪陪他”啦、“给他一点私人空间，让他安静一会儿”啦、“跟他做爱做的事儿”啦、还有用医学角度表示“研究表明香蕉能够缓解压力”之类的……

且不论打头那两条简直就是互相砸场子，后头那几条虽说执行起来不困难，可到底有没有用处也得试了才行。阿尔弗雷德盯着“香蕉”两字陷入了沉思：王大总裁虽说是个不挑食的，可他眼巴巴地把几根香蕉搁到人面前也太诡异了些。

他想了个法子。  
\-----  
阿尔弗雷德找了自家表哥亚瑟的损友弗朗西斯帮忙。这位来自法国的波诺弗瓦先生有一手好厨艺，前些日子聚餐时大显身手叫阿尔弗雷德吃得肚子溜圆，哪怕是王大总裁这般对饮食挑剔得很的人也找不出什么毛病。

他的想法很简单，过些日子就假期了，怎么着自家爱人也该在家里好好休息一番，这时候他就可以给人做个甜蜜早餐香蕉派——甭管到底有没有用吧，这东西好吃倒是挺好吃的，做法也不那么难。

虽说做法也不难，可阿尔弗雷德毕竟是个四体不勤五谷不分的大少爷，平时家里有阿姨保姆做饭也轮不到他来；哪怕是双休日，王大总裁怎么舍得自家小心肝动刀子，大多也都自己上阵。他琢磨着自家血脉里估计就没“会做饭”这条基因，表哥亚瑟虽然是个喜欢鼓捣吃食的，可做出来的东西简直让人怀疑吃了是否会当场暴毙。

回想起亚瑟曾经端出来的一盘据说是牛肉与鹅肝同炖的黑色不明食物时，阿尔弗雷德觉得自己的胃隐约有些抽搐。

周末的早晨就像所有小说里的开头那般美好，阳光明媚的。阿尔弗雷德起了个早，把爱人圈着他腰的手臂小心拎到一边，又眼疾手快地在人要醒的时候塞了个抱枕进去，见王耀抱着枕头继续睡去才悄没声儿地钻进楼下厨房。

虽说有弗朗西斯加班加点尽心尽力就差没手把手给人从切食材开始教起了，阿尔弗雷德仍是一脸凝重地盯着砧板上扒了皮的香蕉：平时有皮隔着没什么感觉，扒了之后才觉得这东西糊了吧唧的粘手有些恶心——他有些洁癖。

他皱着脸，找遍了橱柜都没发现家里的一次性手套放哪儿了，只得扁着嘴洗净手，龇牙咧嘴地按住滑腻腻的香蕉。

这东西触感真的好奇怪啊啊啊啊为什么会是这种糊的感觉噫呜呜呜要不是为了耀耀hero我才不会亲手碰啊啊啊啊一会儿真的要给耀耀吃这个吗现在去买麦〇劳好像还来得及啊啊啊啊我切开它了！！！

如，临，大，敌。真的是打仗呢阿尔弗。

“噗。”正当他板着脸准备快刀斩香蕉赶紧了事时，一双手从他身后伸到前面握住他的，背上也感受到了来人刚从被窝里出来的温热的体温。

丢人。

有些自暴自弃地想把刀子丢到一边，王耀却稍微使了些劲握住他的手，带着他切掉了那根万恶的香蕉。小王总的手修长柔软，掌心温热，他侧首亲了亲爱人因为羞窘而涨红的侧脸：“一起做吧？”

“噢噢噢……”阿尔弗雷德眨巴着眼胡乱点了点头，乖巧地低头让小王总给他套上粉色蕾丝小围裙。小王总顺手呼噜了下大男孩金灿灿的脑袋，宠溺地刮了下小祖宗的鼻尖：“转身，我给你系上。”

他转身，结果小王总温热的身躯又贴了上来，双手从上衣下摆伸进去挑逗一般揉了下他胸前两颗有些肿胀的乳尖儿。王耀环住他，亲昵地咬了下小爱人的耳垂调笑道：“阿尔今天怎么那么乖呢。”

“唔，我想你能轻松一下，不要绷得太紧了。”阿尔弗雷德转头，摸了摸爱人下眼眶的淡青色，和他交换了一个轻柔的吻，“你看起来很累。”

“小阿尔弗也懂得心疼人啦。”王耀拉下少年的手，亲了亲他柔软掌心，“我的荣幸。”

“那，那是当然的。”阿尔弗雷德的眼睛有些水润，他嘟囔着收回手，正要转身准备酥皮时，却被人拽住了手腕。

他转头，看到王耀握着他的手腕抬到唇边轻柔地舔吻，他深色幽沉的眼睛有些发光地盯着他——

“那么，放松的方式就由我决定吧。”  
\-----  
“嘶……”阿尔弗雷德双手撑着台子，乳尖被时轻时重的揉捏玩得痒而疼痛，红肿地挺着，任由身后人的指尖亵玩把弄。他的衣服在刚才就被扒了个精光，只留了刚才穿上的围裙。

“乖孩子……”王耀抱着他，狎昵地咬着人颈后皮肤，身子也若即若离地蹭了几下。他松开男生胸前被拧得肿胀的两颗，迫着男生的身子趴下，伸手拿过方才切好的香蕉段，顺势又挺着下身在人挺翘臀上撞了下便退开，勾得人扭着臀去追了才又压着人隔层衣物在口子上稍微使了劲磨着。

“耀……！”阿尔弗雷德趴在台子上回头，双手掰开自己的翘臀朝着人淫靡地摇着，“为什么不要我？”

昨夜他留在肠道深处未曾清洗到的精液混着方才分泌的液体缓缓地从嫣红花口流了出来，粘得人贪吃小嘴一小汪水迹。

“你乖。”王耀将盘子放到触手可及的一边，小指勾着家居服脱到一边后便伸手包着人手背揉捏那软翘臀肉。阿尔弗雷德的臀生得极好，加之小少爷平日里也注重锻炼身材，这两瓣肉越发显得挺翘饱满。平日里欢爱时王耀就喜欢轻拍这极妙之处，在这白皙隐秘之处留下红痕。眼下，见这饱满软肉从两人交握指间溢出，小王总更是心生喜爱，忍不住用力捏了捏。

“耀……！”阿尔弗雷德急得带了些哭腔，饥渴肠肉缩着渴望被充满被蹂躏，被玩弄的臀肉更是激得他想吞下什么东西，可人只是挺着阴茎在口子上蹭着，沾了些黏腻液体便在臀缝上磨蹭。

“阿尔乖……叫我什么？”王耀扣着阿尔弗雷德的手拉到一旁，压着他的身子在人耳边亲亲密密地呵着气，下身的阴茎一会儿蹭着臀缝，一会儿浅浅地撞了下菊穴，挠得小少爷心痒穴痒的。

“耀……耀哥哥……！”阿尔弗雷德扭着屁股趁着小王总蹭他穴口时朝后用力，终于将那坏东西囫囵吞了进去，“……嘶……！”

“唔……！好孩子……”得到了想要的答案，王耀抱着人捏着软肉也随他胡乱前后摇着臀，不得章法地吃着胀大的阴茎。

“哥……耀哥哥……”他晃着头，总是找不到那个让他舒爽的地方，只得带着哭腔求人，“要你操我……帮帮我啊……”

“嘘，乖宝贝不急……”王耀将阿尔弗雷德拉起来些，伸手拈了块香蕉凑到人唇边让他张嘴吃下，手指也跟着探进口腔碾着那块果肉抹到软舌上，“先吃点东西吧。”

爱抚着怀中人带了薄汗的小腹，他抽出些自己深埋在爱人体内的阴茎，复又深沉而缓慢地撞了进去，摆着腰刺激那些自己早已熟知的敏感地方。

“唔……”软烂香蕉被手指搅得更加黏糊，顺着舌根便被咽了下去。阿尔弗雷德吮着口中来回抽插着的手指，时不时用尖牙轻咬。身下的软绵绵却真实的快感顺着神经诚实地反馈给大脑，让他忍不住眯着带了水色的眼睛直哼哼。

颇为情色地磨咬小王总有些粗糙的指腹，阿尔弗雷德舔着指缝将手指吃得更深了些，乖巧的含着吞吐。身后的人动作不紧不慢地入他一腔软肉，在敏感处轻柔点过便离开，挠得他心痒痒。晃着臀欲吃得更深一些，又被人一手握着腰制住，他有些气恼地咬了下人还插在他口中的手指指根。

王耀这回干脆连动都不动了，将阴茎深埋进人体内便一手圈着他汗湿的身子低笑，将手指从湿热口中拿了出来，将勾出的银丝抹到人唇上：“阿尔不乖哦…只有乖孩子能得到奖赏……

“坏孩子可是要被惩罚的。”

“耀哥哥……”被填满深入的感觉委实美妙，内里的肌肉贪吃地嚼着过分壮硕的食物，亲亲密密地泌出了更多液体。只是这还不够，他渴望的是更加有力而沉重的操弄，他缩着身下的小嘴软着声音哭：“要，要哥哥惩罚坏孩子呜……”

小王总戳着爱人柔软晶亮的唇瓣，将自己被含得舒爽的阴茎抽了出来，握着人的腰翻了个身让他面对自己站着，拉开腿又入了进去。阿尔弗雷德勾着腿分得更开了些，圈住小王总细瘦有力的腰肢，迫不及待地掰开小嘴将人吃了下去。

抬起臀打着圈蹭人硬挺的地方，可他终归没有身上人更熟知自己的身体，快感并不强烈，反倒是更加馋了。他忍不住凑上去亲王耀的唇角，扭着屁股撒娇：“好哥哥快来惩罚坏孩子嘛……”

小王总也是被人的动作蹭得浑身生火，俯下身吻住他甜蜜的双唇，手掌揉着丰满臀瓣便用了劲深深地捣进去，撞得人溢出了一声淫浪喘息。王耀沉着腰在人体内打圈蹭着，在那极乐之处更是狠心碾了碾用前端压着迫了上去，逼得人浑身颤抖着尖叫。见人有些飘忽的眼神，下身更是绞得连他都有点吃不消，王耀稍微退开了些欲让人缓一下这过于刺激的快感，谁料阿尔弗雷德感受到他退出些的动作，长腿竟是圈的更紧了些，身子也往下凑，这便将他又吃了回去，抵着那点疯狂抽搐。

“啊……啊……！”未曾停下的汹涌快感激得阿尔弗雷德越发兴奋，方才的小动作更是让他神魂颠倒。他尖叫着泄出阳精，浊白液体溅了两人一身。

“唔嗯……！”小王总也被这紧致夹的心口烧灼，差点也泄了出来。他定了定神，见阿尔弗雷德一副贪婪的样子，点着人的精液擦上红肿乳尖用力掐着道：“小阿尔……可真是个坏孩子……就这么去了……”

等不住阿尔弗雷德从高潮中缓过神，就着这会儿后穴疯狂的收缩之中随了自己心意操了进去，也不讲究什么技巧动作，直愣愣地快速进出，将那小口玩得越发肿胀敏感。

还没缓过神就又被狠命入了，他面上浮现出承受不住的痴态，张着嘴流出口中吞咽不下的液体，双眼也茫然地晃着凝不住神。本应该是无力再受了，长腿却依然勾着人的腰不放开，身下烂熟小嘴也乖巧地张着口拼命受着。见阿尔弗雷德这般样子小王总又是心疼又是好笑，想着平日里总是温和地入着担心人吃不消，谁想这人竟是生了个浪身子呢。他用力拍了下人翘臀让人吸得更紧了些，方才在人贪吃后嘴内灌了精液进去，就这么插着在人身上喘气。

身后被入了灼热液体进来，又被尚未退开的阴茎堵得慌，过于敏感的身体被这灌满的感受弄得又去了一回，阿尔弗雷德伸出脱力双手套弄了下自己的小家伙，哭着便又射了两人一身。

王耀撑着阿尔弗雷德无力的身子，暧昧地轻轻舔吻他的喉结。他将自己抽出，随手拿了不知何时放在家居服口袋里的肛塞堵着欲吐出浑浊液体的小口，双手沾了些满溢出的液体轻柔玩着两团带了红印的臀肉，在人不满地扭着手想拿开塞子泄出时，拍了下嫩肉晃出些臀浪，才捉住人的手拉到唇边亲了亲道：“这可是……坏孩子的惩罚哦阿尔弗。”

  
看来最后一个法子还是挺有效的，阿尔弗雷德事后揉着酸胀的小腹给这个回答点了赞。

最终还是不知道香蕉的效果究竟如何呢，阿尔弗。

END


End file.
